The Haunting of Konoha
by Vamphire
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto never bothered to tell Konoha about their relationship. Rather, Konoha discovered their relationship. - hints of yaoi


**Title:** The Haunting of Konoha - a "Naruto" fanfiction

**Originally Written:** September 25, 2010 at 14:09; Originally Started on August 22, 2010

**Pairing(s):** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Original Story and Characters Copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Contains shounen-ai and references to yaoi. If you don't know what that means, please click the "Back" button.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto never bothered to tell Konoha about their relationship. Rather, Konoha _discovered_ their relationship.

* * *

It started when Tsunade noticed a pale Sakura walking around like she had seen a ghost. Normally, she was energetic, always ready to undertake whatever Tsunade had for her to do next. Yet today, she was quiet, almost self-absorbed to the point of being unaware of her surroundings.

She jolted in surprise when Tsunade questioned her. "N-no, n-noth-thing is wr-rong," she stammered before running off - presumably to take care of those patients Tsunade had assigned to her three hours ago. Tsunade frowned before sighing. It wouldn't do for her to worry excessively over her subordinate - especially if it gave her worry lines. It had taken a week to get rid of her old ones - a week she would never forget thanks to a loud-mouthed blond brat.

* * *

It was strange when, two weeks later, Naruto and Sasuke's combined ANBU troops turned up in her office to attempt to resign from their positions a day after they returned from their joint mission. Tsunade's destroyed desk convinced them from resigning, but it made her wonder _what_ exactly happened to obviously disturb cold-hearted assassins...

* * *

Her sharp eyes started seeing the signs everywhere once she began to watch for the unusual after the ANBUs' attempted resignations. Pale faces, eyes darting everywhere, trying not to stare at any one place in particular. Guilty stances adopted by even the most honest shinobi when she began to probe at the cause of these sudden somber moods.

Heck, even Gai and Lee were subdued for once, a haunted look in their eyes as they _drag_ged themselves around Konoha.

Everyone was affected by this change in mood - everyone _but_ Sasuke and Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

...she would _kill_ those two...

* * *

She banged on the Uchiha's door angrily, unperturbed when it fell from the force of her fist.

Tsunade was furious - those two _must_ be the reason behind the changed personalities of her shinobi and their sudden drop in productivity.

She barged into Sasuke's bedroom after looking for him on the ground floor - and instantly wished she had not.

A sleep-glazed black eye glared at her before closing again, pale arms reaching out to draw a tanned body closer.

Her horrified eyes took in the sight of the mess in front of her, disbelief and shock warring within her. As soon as her limbs unfroze sufficiently she turned around and shut the door as best she could behind her - she had punched it off its hinges in her initial anger.

She walked out through the splintered remains of the Uchiha's front door, through the streets of Konoha, and up the stairs of Hokage Tower before collapsing behind her desk. Tsunade dropped her head into her hands, ignoring the concerned shouts of Shizune on the other side of the door - something about _villagers saw..._ and _shinobi wondering...okay?..._ - and sighed. No wonder the shinobi workforce productivity had been affected, especially if they had witnessed what she had.

The blonde made a mental note to herself to separate the pair on future missions before taking a swig of the sake she had dug up.

Kami-sama...she had once thought those two would be the death of her. Nothing had changed.

Now she _knew_ they would be the death of her.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: Written over a two-day period, excluding the first two paragraphs that were started in August._

_Please forgive me about not posting as frequently - I'm having difficulties focusing long enough to get my work done._


End file.
